


Hyacinth Blooming

by Moonlitgems



Series: Moon's Ermin Week (EAauweek) 2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, EAauweek, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mortal!Armin, Naked Cuddling, Spartan culture, god!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: This story is of Hyacinthus and Apollo.A.k.a a short story about the love between a God and a Mortal.





	Hyacinth Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Mythology/Fairy Tale
> 
>  
> 
> This was also the only day that I had a clear idea for that I stuck with the entire time I was preparing for the EAauweek. Lol (Though, I had gotten three more ideas for this day about a week into writing this.) It was also so long that I had to break it into two parts. The second part is almost done but I want to focus on touching up the rest of the week before I post it. It'll be a happy ending I promise!!!

The Gods have always be attracted to man and man had always worships the Gods. They are the life force in which gives them power and the Gods reward them with a land in which to survive. That is how it has always been. Each God, with their own purpose, work together to maintain the world.

He was the God, Apollo, a bastard child of Zeus. The only reason he was still alive was because his mother had been hidden away. When he was of age he was given a position among the Gods. His main job was to take the sun across the sky, but doing this day in and day out had become a boring task. It was mundane and pretty much worthless, considering that the burning orb could be set on autopilot with a flick of his wrist. He felt like he wasn't really needed, that he was just there. Even when humanity worshiped him, he felt nothing. Every time, someone made him 'feel' something, they would either run away from him or straight out reject him. Not even Aphrodite could help him, though, she'd put him through a lot of grief with those damned arrows. There was a part of him that felt that he was loveless, cursed to not have anyone, who truly loved him.

That was until he met a young Spartan Prince, whose beauty was incomparable. He'd been just a young child, curious about all the things that he didn't know about. It had been years since they'd first met. Eren had grown extremely attached to the Prince. The young boy was now a young man, even more beautiful than he'd been before.

There he is...He thought staring at the young man sitting at the rivers edge.

Prince Hyacinthus was basking in the sun, after a day of training. It was a site to see, the young man's nude body glistened in the sun's light as he arched his back. He let his feet dangle in the water, helping to cool him off from the summer heat. His short blond hair was shimmering in the sun's light. Behind those closed eyes, he knew that there were brilliant stone colored eyes that could stare into your soul.

“Armin,” He said moving out from his hiding place and wrapped his arms around the man. Armin was the name that he'd given to the blond. It was something that Armin felt honored to be called.

“Apollo?” Armin sounded startled by the sudden appearance of the God.

“I told you to call me Eren,” He said, a playful tone in his voice as Armin tilted his head back to meet his eyes. Eren was his true name, Apollo being a name the Mortals gave him.

“Such a strange name to call a God,” Armin said quietly, reaching his hand back to touch Eren's cheek. It was rough to the touch, calloused by the grueling daily training, but Eren leaned into it, happy to have such a simple contact. “Don't you think?” He continued to speak as his fingers played with the long strands of Eren's dark hair. It was something that Armin had started doing that felt wonderful. The young man had used to be so afraid to touch him.

“Today, I am just a normal man-like you.” Eren whispered pressing his lips onto Armin's, feeling a smile form on his lover's face.

“Yes, a normal man,” Armin said, a laugh clear in his voice as he turned himself to press his body against Eren's. “One that is as warm and bright as the sun, itself.”

You're the one that is warm and bright, Eren thought staring down at the young man before him. Every place where their skin touched made him burn for more.

“I've missed you.” He whispered, kissing Armin again. Armin completely accepted the kiss, moving his lips along Eren's.

His hands that were around Armin's shoulders slowly moved down to his waist, pulling the other man flush against him. A gasp escaped Armin's lips at the friction, allowing Eren to flick his tongue into his mouth. Rolling his tongue along with Armin's, he moved his hands back up to Armin's chest. Armin's arms, moved to wrap his arms around Eren's neck causing the other to let out a soft chuckle.

“I missed you, too,” Armin whispered as they broke their kiss. “But should we really do this here?” Armin tilted his head as he spoke, but leaned forward as if to reconnect their lips.

“Yes.” Eren said, grinning as he rolled Armin onto his back, watching the man's face to turn bright red. It was always thrilling to see Armin flustered. “Unless, you want to go back to the barracks and continue there,” Eren said a playful laugh escaping his lips as Armin glared up at him.

“Be quiet and kiss me.” Eren just grinned, slipping his hands teasingly down his hips, making the man underneath him squirm.

“Are you giving me orders now, My Prince?” Armin's arms tightly wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to reconnect their lips. He could feeling Armin's knee brush against his thigh as he tried to move closer to Eren. The eagerness in his lover's movements delighted him.

He suddenly felt a force, shoving into his shoulder, flipping him and Armin over. There was a shriek from Armin and before he realized it, the world around them changed. Cold water rushed over them as he realized what had just happened. Quickly resurfacing, he could hear the nymphs giggling just out of his site.

“Wenches, I hope your prank was worth the ass beating I'm going to give you!” He shouted as he heard someone surface behind him. Turning around he saw Armin there, trying to expunge the water from his lungs. “Armin! Are you okay,” He said, his anger quickly dying as he saw his lover was coughing up water, gasping for air.

“Maybe we shouldn't do that sort of stuff at the edge of the waters,” Armin said,while trying to clear the remnants of water from his lungs. His eyes were darting around, obviously flustered even though he probably hadn't seen the nymph that tossed them. “They were watching again, weren't they,” He said, turning his eyes back to Eren, who wanted to roll his own. They'd been caught before watching them as the two shared affections. It was truly off putting that they were seen as someone's entertainment. He would have to remember not to seduce Armin out there again. Especially, since they thought it would be funny to potentially drown his lover. “Your beauty seduces them, about as much as it makes them envious.” He climbed out of the water as he spoke, sending a pointed glare toward where he sensed the girls hiding.

They were jealous that the popularly known son of the muse Cilo was with him. Angered because Armin had rejected them, when they'd tried to seduce him before. It filled Eren with pride, considering many of man had fallen for those mischievous beasts.

“Why don't we find somewhere else to spend our time,” He said feeling like their moment was gone and that they should probably get away from the area before he beat down the ones that ruined it. “Here,” He said, holding out his hands out to Armin. Armin didn't take his hand, instead turning to look at the depths he was wading in.

“J-Just give me a minute to calm down,” Armin said, before going under the water again.

Eren stared at where Armin had disappeared, lowering his hand. It took a moment for him to realize what Armin meant, but when he did, he couldn't help but laugh. It was adorable and endearing that a few kisses and touches would have such an effect on the young man. His lover was always so full of surprises. The more time he spent with Armin, the more he learned about the young prince. The more he seemed to fall in love.

He waited for a few moments, thinking of a good way to get back at the nymph, until Armin came back up, gasping for breath. They stared at each other, while Armin swam over to the edge.

“You good now?”

“Yeah,” He said, climbing out of the water. Swiping his hand through his hair, he looked at Eren with a shy look on his face. “You want to go for a walk?” Eren nodded, the small smile never leaving his face. They took a long walk together, talking about anything that came to their minds. Just enjoying the moment they were spending together. “Do you have time to visit with me tomorrow,” Eren asked, as they paused to watch a group of children throw a disc around.

“We are having holiday, starting this afternoon-I would love to see you,” He said, looking delighted at the thought. They stood there for a moment, resting against the trees. It was quiet, despite the children's excited shouting in the distance. Quiet and peaceful. It was a moment Eren wished he could live in the moment forever. “We should play a game tomorrow,” Armin said softly as he watched the disc fly across the sky.

“What kind of game?” The young man perked up at Eren's question with a shy smile on his face.

“I'd love to play Discus,” Armin said pointing out to the kids.

“Discus?” Eren wasn't sure if the chuckle that escaped his lips was from amusement or caused by the child-like face Armin was making.

“Yeah, I'm pretty bad at it, but it looks fun to do when you're not being judged.”

Or punished for doing poorly, Eren thought, the amusement leaving his face, because he knew the ways of Armin's people. There had been many times, that Eren had kissed bruises away on Armin's skin-bruises that came from a beating for failing something in his training. Those beating became less of an occurrence as Armin got older, but he knew it still happened. “Okay, we can play Discus tomorrow. I'll show you the perfect technique.” The smile on Armin's face faltered slightly

“I just want to play for the sake of playing it.” Armin said, shifting his gaze toward the ground. “It'd be fun spending a day with you like we did when we-I was a kid,” He said, the smile returning to his face.

“Don't we do that?”

“Not for the whole day-I know, I'm being greedy, but I want to be with you more and more.” It made his heart dance to think that Armin wanted to spend more time with him. “Sorry,” He said, as Eren reached out and brushed the blond strands from Armin's eyes.

“Then let's spent the rest of the day together. Just like before.”

“I can't...You know my mother is expecting me,” Armin said, looking more disappointed than he probably wanted to show. Eren couldn't deny that he had been told about the visit, either, and he did not want Armin's mother on his tail. “She will hunt me down, if I am not punctual,” He said causing Eren to nod. The muse, Cilo, was someone he greatly admired and known for many years.

The tales she recorded and told always were something of wonder to him. Visiting her had been the highlights of many days when he was a young God. When she fell in love with a mortal and came down to the mortal realm, he was greatly saddened. Of course, that didn't stop him from stopping in and paying a visit.That was how he met the young Prince and his younger sister, and found out just how protective a Spartan Woman could be when her children were uncomfortable.

“I suppose this means you're leaving me,” Eren said, throwing his arm over Armin's shoulder.

“Can I sit with you a bit longer?” He asked looking like he was actually going to ask permission for something so trivial.

“I'd have to follow you home, if not,” Eren said sticking his tongue out at Armin as he pulled Armin down to the ground, so they could sit and enjoy the sunlight.

It was nice just to sit there together. They just sat there listening to the sounds around them. They were pretty much lost in their own thoughts. Armin couldn't believe it had been almost ten years since he'd met Eren. He'd been a young child, barely started his training to become a soldier, when they'd met.

Even now he could clearly remember it. Eren was a visitor of his mother. It had been a terrifying experience-walking into your mother's home to visit, only to find a God lounging in the library. A quick introduction from his mother and he'd found himself morbidly curious. The only problem was that Eren seemed just as curious about Armin.

To see a God fawn over a mortal, like himself, and praise him for being beautiful. It had been too much for his low self-esteem and made him run away from the house. His mother hadn't been entire happy with either of them after that. It took Eren three months just to convince her to let him come visit again. It took him even longer to get Armin to come within arms length. But, Eren was patient with him and truly seemed to be interested in learning about Armin. They'd created a strange friendship that turned into this weird puppy-like love. His one selfish desire would be for it to never end and he tried not to think about what the future had in store for them.

“I will have to set the sun soon,” Eren said, dragging Armin from his thoughts. The children playing in the field were long gone and the area around them had gotten quieter. “Would you like me to walk you home,” He said as though he wanted an excuse for them to spend more time together.

“I would love that, but you know how my father is.” He spoke with a scrunched up nose, not wanting his father to think he was weak and needed escorted home by the Gods, even if he wanted to walk home with Eren. And neither of them wanted to have a conversation with his father, especially, about their 'relationship'. The blond feared the day his father broached the subject.

Eren was Apollo, even if he went by a different name and everyone in the kingdom seemed to know it. He had heard too many stories about mortals trying to use the Gods to their advantage. That was something he would not let happen. No matter what. For the sake of the one he loved and for the sake of his people that loved him.

“Alright. See you tomorrow, then?” Eren held him tightly, their warmth radiating around them. Armin returned the embrace, truly happy to be loved like this.

“Of course.” He pulled away from Eren as he spoke. Standing once they were separated/

“Then, let's meet after the sun rises. I can sneak out after Artemis goes to sleep.”

“You're so bad-You better not toss it up there as soon as the moon sets,” Armin said with a giggle.

“Now there's a plan,” He said, with a laugh, before giving Armin a long kiss on the lips.

“Until tomorrow.” Eren nodded before melting into the light.

Armin watched until all the light particles were gone, smiling before that smile fell from his face. The smiles, the happy feeling quickly faded and he was back to that sad miserable person he was without his lover. Eren knew he was like this, though. They'd spent enough time together for it to be a well known fact. If you would as any of his people, they would say that Armin was a young man whose beauty was indescribable. They all saw him a beautiful youth, despite him being twenty-six already. They were so obsessed with their perception of him.

When they saw him walking through the town they would stop and bow. Or some would merrily greet him, praising his looks. In his opinion, there were tons of people better looking than himself. He didn't see why anyone would be the slightest bit interested in him.

“Hey there, Beautiful,” A voice said from above him as he walked down the path toward his home. He stopped at the voice, unsure of where they'd appear, but he knew exactly who it was.

“Lord Zephyrus, good day.” He said, feeling a breeze brush against his bare skin and an arm slung itself around his shoulder.

Zephyrus, the God of the westward wind, had dropped from the one direction Armin was not prepared to defend. His brown hair danced around his face is merry waves as he draped an arm around his shoulders much like Eren had earlier. It made his shudder with discomfort.

It wasn't that he disliked the God. They were friends and talked many long hours when he was a child. He'd really admired the God's way with words and ability to sway people's hearts. If he had truly been a mortal he would have been a superior commandant in his military. He wasn't however. He was a God, with a taste of finding different ways to startle Armin and piss off Eren.

His appearance from above did give him one thing, though. He would have to remember to create a training regiment to prepare his trainees for attacks from above. Maybe something along the lines of their arrow defense, but for people.

“You're breaking my heart. Aren't we friends?” That drew Armin out of his thoughts as he gave the God a pointed look.

Friends didn't usually swoop down from the heavens and take you on unwilling rides thousands of miles off the ground. Nor did they challenge your crush to a match of strengths for the right to claim their 'friend' as their 'lover'. However, Armin wasn't going to disagree with a God that's temper could blow away his entire kingdom.

“Of course, we are,” Armin said, trying his best to control himself, when the arm pinning him slid down to touch his chest.

“And yet, you refer to me in such a formal way-as in calling me by my mortal given name,” Zephyrus said, while Armin grabbed at the hand that was holding him in place.

“My apologies, Jean, I didn't realize how you felt.” Jean was the name he had originally given Armin when he'd first met the God. “I meant no disrespect,” He said, as he slipped out of Jean's grasp. “How are you,” He said, forcing a smile on his face as he held the hand that had been groping him, just so Jean didn't try to wrap it around him again. Jean seemed to be delighted by the contact, though, as he leaned forward and held Armin's hand back.

“I am Glorious,” He said, tilting his head to look at Armin's face. “How're you? Skipping your duties to take a dip in the river?” Jean's fingers brushed across his bangs as eyes traveled and Armin tried to ignore it.

How did he even know I was in the water, He thought scowling touching his hair that was completely dry. “My duties for the day are to visit my mother and have dinner with my family.” He tried to pull away, but Jean refused to let go of his hand. The God was staring at him with a look that made it obvious that Jean knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. “But, yes, I did take a dip in a pool of water, just cool off from today's training,” He said, really wishing Jean would let go of his hand, so he could go home.

“Are you still having trouble with your training?” He still hadn't let go of Armin's hands as he spoke, his eyes showing a sudden frustration. “You know, I'm pretty good at mortal combat techniques. Why don't we spar sometime?” Jean said causing Armin to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his word in check.

Just the thought of more training made him want to scream. He hated training-absolutely utterly despised it. He'd been training since he was eight years old. All the things he wanted to learn as a child ripped from his grasp so he could learn the art of strategy and war. He didn't want to spar, he wanted to enjoy his time away from the barracks from the constant competition and suffering. It was the whole reason he leave that place as often as he was allowed.

“How about it? I am particularly good with the ways of your people.”

“It is very kind of you to offer, Jean. However, I'm not the one that was training,” He said quietly, giving his hand a slight tug, hoping Jean would get the hint. “My trainees are all very capable soldiers, but they run me a little ragged, with me just trying to keep up with them.”

“Well, I can always give you some superior stamina training,” Jean said pulling on Armin's arm, hard enough for him to stumble forward. “An honor that no mortal could refuse.” Jean was right. He couldn't refuse, despite knowing Jean's intentions. He wanted to refuse, but he was afraid to even try.

His friend was very powerful. Armin had realized that during the challenge that Jean and Eren had gone through. It had been to 'claim' his love-to gain the right to call Prince Hyacinthus of Sparta their 'lover'. It was still a vivid memory. The amount of destruction Jean's arrow had caused frightened him more than any flight. It had been powerful and horrifying site. People had died because of the winds that the arrow had created. An entire ship sank and people lost their homes, even crops had been destroyed. They were supposed to show how powerful they were, but all Armin saw was the death and destruction that a God could put unto the earth.

“I-I ca-” He wanted to try to talk his way out of it, like he had many-many-times before, but he was interrupted by a hand grabbing Jean's.

“Leave him alone, Horse-face,” Eren's enraged voice sounded, as he appeared between the two of them, pulling Jean's hand away from Armin. Armin simply pulled his hand against his chest, turning his eyes away from the two, knowing that they were about to start another one of their fights. “He doesn't want to train with you. Especially, when you make a fact like that when asking!” He got into Jean's face as he spoke and Armin reached out to try and stop him. Jean just let out a laugh as he shoved Eren into Armin.

“You're so jealous of my friendship with Armin that you're taking my offerings out of context. What a perverse man you are.” Jean said, sneering at the other God. “It's only a matter of time before Armin gets tired of you.” And here we go again, Armin thought trying to wrap his arms around of Eren's to pull him back, but Eren just ripped his arm away from Armin's touch.

“You want to fight, fucker.”

“Ha! I'd beat your ass into the ground!” Jean said, and Armin could feel the God's eyes on him. He just wanted to get away from this situation. It was something he wasn't going to be able to stop. Begging them not to fight over a stupid reason, like himself, was always ignored. His words to try and defuse the situation would only lead to their fists flying at each other faster.

“If I recall correctly, I beat your ass last time. Don't make me do it again.” Eren said, blocking Jean's view of Armin. “Besides-wouldn't your 'wife' be angry at you,” He said tilting his head.

“Don't call him that!” Jean shouted as he moved into slam his fist against Eren's face.

“Eren,” Armin said in a panic as Eren stumbled backwards. Eren looked at the blood on his hand before he rushed forward to hit Jean back. Something seemed to catch his eye at the last second though because he whirled around and pulled Armin down to the ground.

“Dammit, Mikasa! You almost hit Armin with that thing!” It took a minute for Armin to register what happened. But, he quickly realized that Artemis stood before them, her bow and arrow set, ready to be fired once again.

“Why are you two fighting, again,” She said, her eyes traveling across the three men in front of her before stopping on Armin, who instantly wanted to hide behind Eren. This had been his first meeting with the Goddess that was Eren's sister. Nervous and unsure of what to do he quickly bowed his head and kept it low. A part of him wondered, if she would be offended by the fact he wasn't wearing anything and regretted washing his robes and leaving them to dry at the Barracks.

“What? We're not fighting.” Jean quickly pitched in as he moved closer to Armin. Armin glanced at him, feeling him get closer, but before he could move away Jean reached out and pulled Armin up right. “It's all sporty banter, right, Hyacinthus?”

That was not 'sporty' banter, was what Armin wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut as he pulled his arm out of Jean's grasp. “If you two call it that, then that's what it is,” Armin said, holding his hand out to Eren, who took it.

“Oh, believe me, there's nothing sportsman like about this,” Eren said giving a harsh glare toward Jean as he stood protectively by Armin's side. “Trying to take someone's lover, after you lose a challenge is not sportsman like, at all.” Eren tried to move toward Jean as Armin squeezed his hand. Surprisingly, Eren stopped and looked back at him with a curious look. “Maybe I should tell my sister about the real reason you hate me, huh, Horse-face? I'm sure Armin would be appalled too.” They glared at each other for a long moment as Armin wondered what it was had happened.

“What hap-”

“I'll be taking off now.” Jean quickly spread his wings and flew off without another word.

“Did something bad happen between you two?” He was curious. Had there been another reason to this tension between them? Could it really not have been his fault, like Eren had often told him after the fights. His mind began to wander to the possibilities, but Eren stopped him.

“Don't worry about it, Armin. It's just a stupid fight between us,” Eren said, letting go of his hand, so he could rub Armin's shoulders. They'd been trembling, Armin realized and he felt a bit ashamed by it. “Mikasa, this is my Lover, the one I've been telling you about.” Eren said, holding his hand out to Artemis with bright eyes. “Armin, this is Artemis. My sister,” He said, looking at Armin like he was so happy that Armin was finally able to meet his sister. Armin, on the other hand, was extremely nervous.

“It's an honor, My Lady. I-”

“You-leave us as well.” Artemis said, interrupting causing Armin to flinch.

“As you wish, Lady Artemis,” Armin said, bowing his head again. “Good day, Lord Apollo.”

“Armin-” Eren moved forward to Armin but the young man shook his head and ran off quickly as to not anger the Goddess. He could hear the God raging at his sister, questioning her about her reasoning for being there and for sending Armin away, but Armin didn't stop.

“This is not how We act in front of Mortals.” He could hear the Goddess shout back and Armin just lowered his head.

Eren was only trying to stop Jean from bothering him. It only escalated into a fight because Armin wasn't able to calm them down. It was his fault that Eren got punched and was being scolded. If he was brave enough to turn down Jean properly, then Eren wouldn't have had to step in. He was supposed to be a Prince. How could he rule his people, if he couldn't even stand up for himself? Was a constant thought that passed through his mind on dark days.

It had always been like this, though. It wasn't just with Jean's advances, or the two Gods' childish bickering. His own people called him the Benevolent Prince. Or even the Soulful Prince. He was worshiped and greatly loved by his people, but only because they saw him as strong as he was kind. None of them knew of the real him. They loved him because they saw what they wanted to see of him. A beautiful, handsome, strong, those were not who or what he was. It wasn't how he wanted to be remembered.

“Hyacinthus.” A woman's voice called out to him as he lifted his head.

His mother was standing at the entrance of her manor. There was a warm welcoming smile on her face and he quickened his pace to stand before her. She was just as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her. Ageless in ways that Armin could only call 'God-like', not that he would say it allowed. Her long hair flowed around her thin frame in waves of brilliant sunlight. Just being in her presence eased all the negative feelings that had surfaced in his mind.

“Hello, Mother. I hope you've been well,” He said, letting her reach out and embrace him.

“I have~It's been too long, Hyacinth,” She said, holding him tightly as though she were afraid to let go. “You seem upset. Whatever is the matter?” She questioned him, concern passing over her expression but Armin only smiled. It was always strange that she would tell he was upset.

“I just missed you like the sun and the moon, Mother.” It was the only thing he could think of saying.

He hated to worry his mother, who seemed so different from all other Spartans. She liked to let him read, when he was not training. Inviting him over to her home for lessons on the arts and history, something that Armin thrived on. She was a historian and had enough problems with her work. She didn't need to listen to Armin's relationship problems. Even if she was his mother and worried for him.

“Your face says otherwise,” She said, a frown adorning her lips as she pulled on his cheek. “You smile when you lie, my child. It's alright, though, I know how you are.” She said cupping his cheeks to look into his eyes. It was like she was trying to read his thoughts, staring at him like that. It had always made him uncomfortable. “You're my brave little soldier, after all.” She pulled him back into an embrace and they stayed like that for a moment. Armin enjoyed the comfort of his mother's embrace, so different from the ones Eren gave him, but at the same time no different. It was what family and lover did. A expression of pure feelings. He loved the embraces that he was given-them being the complete opposite of the bloody actions he faced in battle. It was a reprieve from everything. Then you part ways as though it never happened.

When they did part, his mother welcomed him in and the two walked to the quart yard where his father was training with a few other soldiers. It stressed him to see his father had beaten him home, but he was quick to join them, not wanting his Father to think he was afraid. They sparred until the meal was prepared and then they all sat around a small table eating together and speaking among themselves. Armin was quiet, however.

Through the entire dinner, he couldn't concentrate on anything being said. All he could think about earlier. It had ended with out anyone getting too hurt this time, but this always seemed to happen, when the three of them were together. It was like they had some sort of vendetta against each other. They found any small thing to argue about. When they found out they were both acquainted with Armin, it turned into them fighting about him. It was like they were two children with a shiny toy and they didn't want to share it. It all stressed him out more than his training ever did.

“Hyacinthus,” A voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts of the two Gods. His beloved sister was leaning over him with concern in her eyes. “Are you alright? You look pale,” She said, her small lithe fingers brushing against his cheek. The touch instantly pushed away all his worries about his purpose in the Gods' lives.

He gave a quick glance to where his parents had been sitting, but they were no longer there, presumably they'd finished their dinner and went off to enjoy each others' company. His eyes went back to his sister's, who were laced with concern. He smiled at her and placed his hand over her cool, frail, ones.

“I am alright, Polyboea,” He said, taking her hand and pulling it away. “I'm just lost in my thoughts,” He said, letting her take her hand back from him. They'd always been close as children and despite being forced to separate at a young age, they still had their sibling bonds. “How have you been feeling lately.” He asked taking her hand from his cheek. His sister had been born with the curse of frailty. She was constantly ill, but today she looked a bit better than the last he'd seen of her.

“I am well,” She said, looking a bit proud by her statement. “I've started some weight training and I've surpassed my teacher's expectations on my reading levels.” Because of her constant ills, she'd fallen behind other students, but to hear she was able to catch up made him happy.

When she was a child, Armin had chosen to stay by her side in his free time than playing with the other soldiers. They were extremely close and Armin would do about anything for her. She was one of the reasons that he was able to make it through training every day. To make his sister proud. To do the things she could not. He wanted to survive, to give his sister the pride and strength to continue to live.

“I want to go to the fields to pick flowers for the vase I made. Father asked Thamyris to escort me but-” She looked at him with slight pleading eyes, silently asking him to take his place. “Will you tell him that you will take me? I don't want to go with HIM.” Armin knew all too well, why his sister disliked the man. The two of them had seen his attempts to challenge the muses, heard him state what he intended to do to them if he won. They had been absolutely appalled, when they'd heard of the favors he would be asking of his mother, if he had won. Mother never trusted this man again, but Armin had a feeling that she didn't know of Father's request.

“I will speak to father about it,” He said, knowing that his father meant well, but he did not know the true reasoning behind the man's blindness. He would not let that perverse man anywhere near his little sister.

“Really?”

“I will be visiting with a friend, out there, so it won't be a bother.” His sister knew of his friendship with Apollo and was one of his greatest supporters.

“Why don't you just call him what he is,” Polyboea said, frowning at Armin. “Everyone knows that Prince Hyacinthus is the lover of the Great God Apollo,” She said, rolling her eyes at him.

“Do you want me to keep that pervert away from you or not,” He said, flicking the girl's forehead, watching her yelp and groan. She was just being dramatic, but Armin still smiled.

“You're so cruel.”

“Yes, I-who flicked your forehead-am a cruel hardhearted monster,” He said with a huff, watching her look at him with a pout. They sat there in silence as Armin picked at the rest of his meal.

“Want to see the projects I am working on?” Polyboea piped up, a pout still on her lips, like she'd been scolded.

“Of course.”

… **.**

Eren frowned at the offering he'd just received. Armin was trying to apologize to them because of what happened earlier that day, when it wasn't the mortal's fault. To him, Jean was the one that owed them an apology. Armin made his choice. Jean lost to his golden arrow. It had been Jean's own mistake to think that Armin would be impressed by the destruction that his arrow caused, just because he was a Spartan. He was a soldier, yes. He destroyed many of his enemies in bitter, bloody, battle, but he did not like senseless violence. Armin was a gentle heart deep down.

“That mortal you were with just made an offering to me,” She said turning to look at Eren with a stunned look on her face. “Why is he trying to appease me?”

“Maybe you should try to appear, without almost shooting him in the face next time,” Eren said, watching Mikasa squirm slightly.

“I wasn't aiming for him.” There was a bit of regret in her voice when she spoke and he knew she hadn't wanted to scare the young man. They'd talked many times about Armin and how happy he'd made Eren. She just didn't seem to get it.

Many times he had wanted to get married or start a romantic relationship with someone, but they'd rejected him. Armin was the first person to accept him, with all his quirks. The first person to accept him and his feeling. Even if they were intense and sometime irrational, Armin took it all the same. The young man had become his best friend and as he grew older became something more. Even if they were to never do any sort of sexual thing again, he would still completely love Armin and want to spend the rest of his life with him. That was how sure he was of his love. It wasn't something that he would wake up one day and stop feeling.

And, the way Mikasa acted, sometimes, made him wonder if she really understood that.

“Eren, I'm talking to you,” She said, tapping him on the shoulder. He tilted his head back to look at her. She stared at him for a long moment before sighing. “Why are you still mad at me? Is it because I sent away that mortal you've been messing around with,” She said, a flat look on her face.

“You know damn well, I'm not messing around. When do I ever 'mess around'.” He said, turning his gaze away from her. “I'm not our father.”

“I know that, Eren, but-”

“Don't you even say it.” She just stared at him with that look. The one where she was trying to figure out what he meant.

Eren was pretty sure that she knew what he didn't want to hear. How he would have to give up Armin because he was of marrying age and he would have to produce heirs for to take the reins someday. It had been a fight they'd gotten into many times before. Eren never liked to hear it. Just thinking about giving up Armin made him angry beyond belief. He was more than willing to share Armin for the purpose of producing an heir, but Armin was his.

“You should just stay away from him.” Mikasa said flatly, causing Eren to smack her in the back of her head with one of their pillows. “Why are you hitting me!” She yelled at him as he stood, not willing to face her. “His fate is going...” She said falling into a mutter at the end, while pulling her her scarf over her mouth. She'd realized she'd said too much and Eren knew it.

He was the God of Prophecy Telling. Of course, he'd looked at his lovers fate. He knew what would become of him. That didn't mean that he had to be reminded of it. It was the last thing he wanted to think about. All he wanted was to spend as much time with his lover as possible, without thinking of it. He didn't say anything as he left the room. The thought of what the prophecy for told, made him want to return to Armin's side. And nothing she said was going to stop him.

He quickly returned to the mortal realm and went straight to Cilo's home. When he arrived there, he went right to where Armin was. It was surprising to see. Armin was sound asleep, beside a fire, in his family's home. His young sister was curled up beside him sleeping as well. Eren was surprised to see them sleeping together like that, but he knew that they'd do nothing inappropriate. There was no lust within either of them for one another. They were family in the truest sense of the word. However, just looking at them made him shiver from the cold. Still, he couldn't understand how these two 'royals' could sleep on the cold floor, like this. They were by a small fire, but it was not large enough to keep them warm. Not even to mention the safety concerns. He quickly scooped up Armin's sister, with the intent of taking her off to bed, so he could be alone with Armin.

“Warm,” She muttered in her sleep, curling her face into his shoulder.

“Time for bed, Princess. Your brother will be sad, if you catch your death out here.” He said, carrying her to her bed room. Once she was tucked away in the bed, he returned to the room and to Armin's side. He sat there for a moment smiling at the sleeping man, bitterly thinking of the prophecy he'd seen years before.

Armin would one day be killed by his closest ally. It hadn't been shown clearly to even him, what had exactly happened. Or who had been the one that did it. Nor did it state when it would happen. He felt that his father had done something, said something to the fates, to keep him from seeing it clearly. All Eren could tell was his death would be tragic and change the way man viewed the Gods. None of that mattered to him. All he wanted was to stay by Armin's side for as long as possible and he knew Armin felt the same.

“I won't let Erwin have you-You're not going to die.” No matter what-he would defy that prophecy, he thought as he scooped his lover into his arms, holding him close.

Armin would live a long life. Or die in battle, like a true soldier. He would not allow anyone to betray him. It was the least he could do for the one person that chose to love him back. With that thought in mind, he put the fire out and lifted Armin up into his arms. He then made his way silently to Armin's room. Armin's body was cool to the touch, but he could feel the underlying warmth. It eased his anxieties, feeling Armin's sleeping breath against his skin. Entering Armin's quarters, he calmly went to the bed, lying Armin onto it.

“You'd be so pissed, if you found out I carried you in here,” Eren said quietly, as threw the covers on top of Armin's sleeping form. “I'll see you tomorrow,” He whispered, brushing his hand through Armin's bangs, before turning and leaving the room to return home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also know that Greek myth is probably the most popular Mythology, but the Myth I chose seemed like one not many people heard of. So, I wanted to give it a swing.
> 
> FUNFACT: The story of Hyacinthus and Apollo was said (according to the references I could find in my quick research sessions for these fics) to be the first story about homosexual love in Greek mythos.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed Day 2 of my EAauweek!  
> ~Moon


End file.
